


Little Moments Like These

by Bajillian



Series: FRobin Autumn 2020 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, FRobinAutumn2020, Fluff, Franky and Robin are married, One Shot, Silly, lake, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Franky and Robin have fun at a lake.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Series: FRobin Autumn 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978984
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Little Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Week four of [FRobin Autumn 2020](https://frobinfandays.tumblr.com/post/630251899163197440/are-you-all-ready-for-a-new-event-welcome-to): [lake](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1f_-cyV_ogzD2fNU7tx453aTUPhTjrTtq/view) (image)

The area near their campsite was beautiful. A neat path lined the way to a clean, blue lake surrounded by trees. The leaves casted the perfect amount of shade, but left just enough sunlight to reflect off of the water.

Robin had already made her way into the lake, but instead of swimming, she was too busy giggling at Franky standing at the edge of the water, posing in his speedo. When he finally got into the water, his hair stuck out of it like a shark fin, making its way over until he could catch Robin into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This event was fun!! I'm so glad I was able to participate and write some really soft FRobin moments! Thank you to everyone whose shown my works some love! 💛  
> Come say hi to me on my [writing blog](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/), and see what other pieces I’m working on!  
> Kudos and comments of any kind - long or short, words or emojis - are always appreciated!


End file.
